


Roses are red, Violet is 32

by Kiri_Kake



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy, accidently deleted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kake/pseuds/Kiri_Kake
Summary: Violet's day has just gone from bad, to worse, to downright terrible. She can't seem to get a break! It doesn't make it any better that she's a married mother of 1, with a baby on the way.Light mentions of violenceDISCLAIMERThere are NO romantic or sexual interactions between my Main Girl and the characters in Obey Me. Everything is purely platonic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Her fall

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this........  
> Dunno how qwq but I managed to do it  
> Apologies for my idiotic mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Imma make this real shallow.
> 
> Meet Violet.  
> She has fallen into a hole.

Violet quickly ran down the staircase and out of the building. She silently cursed her pain in the ass boss for giving her such a tight deadline. She rounded the corner and quickly ran towards the bus stop. Then she saw it, number 69 south. Violet starting spriting, reminiscing about her High School track and field achievements.

The driver of the bus looked at her, and smiled before suddenly speeding up.

"Noo! Ah! Goddamned North American bitches!" she yelled dropping on the floor. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Yes baby? No. Mommy's at work. Ask your dad. Okay, yes. I love you too. Have a good day at school." She got up and sat down on the bench. The next bus came in 30 minutes. She would just have to wait. 

Passing the time would be easy. She turned on her mobile data and opened her phone, swiping her password on into her apps, and pouted. Since when was this game here? She hadn't played an Otome in years? Maybe she forgot to delete it. She opened the app, but her screen went blank. 

"Nini? What's wrong with my phone this time?" 

Suddenly the earth opened up under her and she fell into the hole.

At least she had a good excuse as to why she was late to work.

"Help me..."

A voice?

"Please help me. I was locked up by a demon."

A demon?

You are my only hope, help me get out of here."

What?

"I beg you, you must find me!"

When she opened her eyes she was standing in a courtroom. Several men staring back at her. The man seated in the middle seat sat up and started speaking.

"Welcome to the Devildom, Violet."


	2. Welcome to the Devildom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to know where she be
> 
> She shuts Mammon up

"Eh? Who? Where? _Niko wapi?_ "

"...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked are we?" The copper-haired man said softly. "Well, that's understandable. You've just arrived after all."

"Am I dead!? Where is this place?!"

"Oh your not dead. But as a human, it will probably take a while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom."

"The Devildom..?"

"Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent. I suppose i should start by introducing myself.". the unknown man said crossing his arms in an authoritative way. "My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me."

I don't.

"And someday soon, I will be king of the Devildom."

Wonderful. Devils have a hierarchy!

He leads her towards a balcony overlooking a large dark city. A grand castle lit by violet lights sat in the middle.

"This is the Royal Acadamy of Diavolo,"

So they learn how to do you? Or be you? Or.... Nevermind.

"though we just call it RAD."

Radical!

Lmao.

"Your standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD.", Violet turned around and inspected the room. "This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council."

Violet bit her lip, why was she here? The Prince said she wasn't dead... But she could beg to differ....

"Why, am i here?"

"I will explain everything to you.", a deep voice said from beside her. She jumped and Diavolo chuckled.

"Violet, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride."

And the Avatar of absolute yumminess! Totally her type.

"He's also the vice-president of the student council and my right-hand man.... and not just in title i assure you. Beyond that," He chuckled again, "he's my most trusted friend!"

Violet contained her internal screaming from seeing the previously smiling Lucifer frown and shake his head. His raven coloured hair with the greyish tips were parted perfectly to each side.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo." He sounded like more of a co-worker than a friend... "Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours...", his smile appeared again, "I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Violet."

Wait! Her question still hadn't been answered. And these young men didn't seem to know their place very well.

"You have not answered my question as to why I was brought here. If this is some kind of prank I would like to go home now."

"Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon."

Who?

"Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."

 _Nini_? What again? Was I kidnapped?

"As a first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange student program. We've sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial realm. And were welcoming four students to our school. Two from your world and two from the Celestial realm. So, I take it you've probably put two and two together at this point right?"

Violet tilted her head to the side confused. Was she dead? And what the hell was going on?

"You've been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student"

 _H-hapana...._ This couldn't be happening... This only happens to characters in anime and books!

"Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD."

Violet bit her fingernail and looked at her foot. Her heels were still there. And her body had not changed in any way. She had arrived standing..... She was sure.....

"And after one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."

"Tasks? Like, homework?"

"Your here as an exchange student. Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?"

" _K*tomba wewe._ I didn't ask to be here.", she mumbled spitting out the piece of nail she had just chipped off.

"Don't glare at me like that. It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom."

I could beg to differ.....

"You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon."

Glad you didn't suggest yourself! Or I would have thrown up!

"He's the Avatar of Greed and.... how should I put it....?"

He likes shiny shit?

"Oh well, you'll understand soon enough."

Violet didn't like the way he sighed when he said that. As if the name itself was a pain.

"Here, take this device. It's called a D.D.D. It's a lot like the cell phones of your world."

Violet touched her skirt pocket for her own phone and sighed as she took the device.

"This will be yours as long as you're here. Now, go and try calling Mammon with it."

Violet fiddled around with the device before dialing the number.

"Yoooo."

Sounds like the deadest voice she had heard in a long time.

"Yoooo.", she responded with a shrug.

"Are ya foolin' around? Who the hell are ya?"

Cowboy? 

"I'm a human."

"Whaa? A human? Geez, I was getting all chilly here thinkin' it was Lucifer again. Ya should've told me right away."

Violet touched the phone to her nose and smiled. Internally she was punching a wall. He spoke, in the exact way, her degenerate husband did. 

"So, what business does a human have with THE Mammon?"

Violet was a bit taken back by his last line. How cute, "Let's be friends."

"Eh... What're ya even sayin'....?"

Violet's eyes widened after hearing his accent. Since when were demons Japanese?

"AHH! I get it now, you're the other human-- the new exchange student! G'luck with that, _ja'da_."

"Lucifer called for you."

"Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just 'cause you're tryin' to scare me with that name?"

Violet sighed, and a hand reached down, pulling the phone out of her hand.

"You've got 10 seconds...." Lucifer said sternly. "..9...8..."

"Tsu dekumasu Onii-sama!" the voice exclaimed before promptly hanging up.

So they were brothers..... They didn't look alike....

But oh, she had forgotten.

That from now on she would be living in this game. 

_In other words, I've been Isekaied into this otome game._

_Which means...._

_Well shit._


	3. The others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon threatens to eat Vio. She don't really care.

What a pain. 

"Sounds like you had a nice chat.", Lucifer said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know if I would have called that a nice chat. But he doesn't seem all that reliable. I would have preferred you, Lucifer."

"You look even more worried now, huh."

"Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you'd certainly feel anxious. However, Mammon isn't the only one to help you out.", Diavolo said. 

The taught of being taken into a new world wasn't what made her anxious. It was the thought of what a mess her house would be in when she returned. 

"Now then... we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer."

Friend? Who??? 

"And it's probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn't you say?"

Violet pouted and shook her head. There was more of them? 

"Yes, as much as I dread doing so, you're right."

It can't be that bad.....

"Oh come now. Really? You should be honoured that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!" Violet shielded her eyes dramatically as she turned to look at the man. He was absolutely stunning! But- not her type..... 

"This here is Asmodeus. He's the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust."

Violet looked down at her hand, crossing off a third sin in her head. If this was following a pattern, that would mean there are seven of them. If so, then what was Diavolo? Shouldn't he have a specific title too? Or was he simply just the Prince of this world?

"Wh..." Asmo's whiny voice pulled Violet out of her thoughts. "I can't believe you totally just ignored what I said!" There's a saying Violet's mother used to say a lot when she was young. A man is more attractive when they haven't opened their mouth. And so far, her mother had not been wrong. Was this punishment for marrying a blabbermouth? But she was one herself so it probably wasn't.

"At least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?" another one? Was she going to meet them all here? 

"That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us."

The way he introduced his siblings reminded Violet of her dad, he was always forgetting names, there was 12 of them in total. 

"Aha, so I'm that one am I?" 

I'm sure I missed something important.......

"Nice to meet you, Violet. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath."

That makes four, Pride, Greed, Lust, and Wrath..... 

"What about him?" She asked, pointing to the figure sitting near the back. He didn't look very happy to be here, and to be honest, that was a massive mood.

"That would be Beelzebub. He's the sixth eldest."

"Lucifer, I'm hungry."

Violet could relate. She had yet to eat for the day, and she left home at 6 that morning. 

"That's too bad. Now behave yourself."

Beelzebub's dejected expression reminded Violet of her friend's puppy. 

"I'm Beelzubub, the Avatar of Gluttony."

That's five. Meaning there were two more, possibly at home? 

"So.. There are seven of us brothers in all, and I'm the eldest.", the eldest ay? Violet remembered having to deal with all 11 of her younger siblings. Compared to her, Lucifer didn't have it all bad. "Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon."

"What about the other two?"

"Ah, well, we can get to them later. All in good time."

Violet glanced back at Beelzebub, who seemed to be trailing off to his own world. His expression was bothering her. How hungry was he? He looked like a child that had their cookie taken from them. She pushed down her motherly urges to give him a snack and turned back to face Diavolo who has started speaking again.

"-To keep you save, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation."

"Nini? You mean I have to live with them? In their house? I think ill be fine on my own...."

"Violet, may I remind you," Lucifer's voice was stern, "This isn't the human world. Not all of the demons living here will take kindly to a human roaming the streets alone. My job is to make sure you are safe while you stay here. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe."

So that's a no. 

"Will there be a way I could contact you?"

"Your D.D.D. already has our numbers in it. Feel free to call or message whenever you need help."

Whenever? 

"I'll go ahead and send you a message!" Diavolo exclaimed excitedly.

"Isn't that nice, Violet. Now you will be friends with the future king of the Devildom."

"I'm not a toddler. You don't have to speak like that to me.", she snarled. Violet already got enough of that at work. When all your co-workers are male, the tendency to feel inferior is strong. 

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the prince, as he casually typed away on the phone. After a quick explanation and conversation with Diavolo, who seemed to be as much as a newb as she was at this messaging thing, Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Well, that you've got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well."

A door slammed open and the white-haired second eldest stormed in, somewhat of a serious look on his face.

"HEY! Just who do you are, human? You got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!"

"Actually I didn't your brother-"

Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise, I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face..."

"With a wipe?" she asked sarcastically.

"No... By eatin' you!"

"Of course."

Violet put her hand to her chest and frowned. There was something funny about the way she felt today. And whatever was bothering her, was most definitely, going to come up-

"Startin' at your head and working my way down until-"

Lovely. 

Her first day and she's already thrown up all over her guardian. Well, at least he shut the hell up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting here re-editing the first few chapters quietly mumbling


	4. Avatar of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more human?  
> Well durr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still beating myself up over this.........

"Shit.... I'm sorry! I didn't expect it!"

"Uhh... Are ya okay?" 

Why was he asking if she was okay? She just threw up on his shirt?

"Something feels off.... Oh... Wait... I think I know.", she pulled her phone out and checked her emails, "Oh.. I should have checked this sooner. I'm fine. Just two weeks pregnant."

"Wait seriously?!"

She nodded. "I've known for a while, I wanted to confirm it."

"Then that might make things a bit difficult..", Lucifer mumbled. He glanced at Mammon and casually punched him in the side. 

"OWW! What the hell was that for?! Uh! I mean-"

"Didn't I tell you to behave yourself today?"

"Yes...."

"Violet, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it."

"I could tell...."

"Whenever he takes a liking to someone they suddenly find themselves awash in money."

Suger Daddy who?

"But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They're left without a Grimm to their name."

Is that currency here?

"He's also a masochist. That part's important.", Asmodeus pipped in with a grin as he pushed a chair over for Violet to sit on.

"Indeed. And it so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother."

"Y'all stop telling lies! I ain't ask for that punch, and I AIN'T a masochist!" Mammon exclaimed, his voice a bit smaller than the one he walked in on. Possibly the punch he received was still residing in his head.

"Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's-"

"Violet. I have a name....."

"Violet's, needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full co-operation", she noted the hint of venom in the way he said her name. It's not like she wasn't used to the abuse. She wasn't very likable anyway. 

"What?! Why me?!"

"Aww... Lucky you Mammon! I'm so jealous." 

"All right, then why don't YOU do it Asmodeus?!"

"What? Hell no. Too lazy."

"I thought you said you were jealous of me?!"

"Could you maybe not talk like dealing with me would be that much work? I'm an adult. I can take care of myself and I doubt you'll even notice I'm around." _Not like anyone else does._

"Yeah. Mammon. Just give up. There's no getting out of this. You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?" Satan said with a smile, whether he was reassuring his brother would be fine, or if he was just being an ass, Violet couldn't tell. Lucifer did mention something about him before, but she couldn't remember what....

"But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel?! Why can't he do it?!"

"This isn't a job we can intrust Beel. We might as well as him to eat this-"

" **Violet**."

"To eat Violet."

"Mm, yeah. I can't promise I won't."

Did she say puppy? She meant, Lion....

"Your useless, you know that." Violet shook her head and frowned. _They're not talking about you. So stop downgrading yourself. Everything's fine_. 

A sudden change of pressure in the air snapped her back to reality and she looked up, Lucifer was glaring menacingly at his younger brother, who quivered slightly under his gaze.

"Fine... FINE! I'll do it okay...?!" 

As if he had a choice. There would probably be some kind of punishment if he hadn't. 

"Alright, **human** , listen up."

"No.<b>You</b> listen up. I was given a name at birth and I ask you to . Last I checked **I** am **your** guest. So how about you treat me with the same level of respect **you** would treat yourself. Not to mention I am here against my will.", she said not breaking eye contact with the demon. 

"Sure... whatever. Just, don't cause me any trouble ya' hear? Cause' then I'll have to deal with Lucifer and that's a real pain."

"Glad we're on the same page.", that's one thing off her chest. 

"Now that we've decided who would take care of you, we must discuss your next subject. Your tasks."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons."

Perfect! Her simplistic ass would have absolutely NO problem with that!

"I am curious, why my soul? Are demons attracted to pure souls? Or is there something else you not telling me about?"

"The former, souls look like shiny jewels to a demon. They will use wisdom and abilities to tempt humans to acquire their souls. Other demons at RAD have tasks assigned to them just like you. In other words, either human will be tempted by demons or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it."

"So, it's a competition to see who will win?"

"Yes. But of course, you won't have to do these tasks alone. You don't have any magic, unlike our other exchange student, so my brothers and I will lend you some of our power to you and you alone."

"Other exchange student?"

"As I mentioned before, there are two of you that were brought here."

Interesting....


	5. House of Lamentation

"With that, my explanation has come to a close."

You talk **too much.**

But it was expected, this WAS an Otome after all. And the dance battles were super cute.

"You will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year, and you must do your tasks. I've already explained how Nightmare and Tasks work. I trust you will use your resources. When your exchange period comes to an end, you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom."

"That's fair."

"I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don't blame me if someone gets eaten, 'cause it ain't my fault."

"Some father you would be.", Violet muttered.

"Lucifer, I'm hungry."

"That's too bad. Now behave yourself."

Gee this oughta be fun!

"I've already accepted this is my new reality. But right now, I am starving...."

"I'll let you go then. Violet, from now on you will be living in the House of Lamentation. You'll be staying with Lucifer and his six younger brothers. Humans, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends. One year, that's all I ask of you. Good luck Violet."

Diavolo's dream, to bring the three worlds together. It was childish, or so Violet thought at first. But to think the devils we all despised were the first to make this move, she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

"Whatever. Come on, Violet."

She stood up and nodded, waving to the others as she left the room with Mammon.

As they walked down the hall, she noticed Mammon had taken his jacket off, then she just felt bad.

"What are ya' looking at?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"You'd better be. Or else ill-"

"Eat me right. When we get to your place, I want to call my husband. He works night shifts, so he's probably home and doesn't know where I am. And I want to make sure my _mtoto_ is alright."

"Yer' what?"

"My six year old. _Ni maumivu gani._ "

For the record, Mammon was NOT interested in this human, even if she spoke funny, or wasn't afraid of him. Not. at. all.

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Oh, this?" she pointed to a drawing on her neck. "No. It's a brand. It was burnt unto my skin when I was small."

"That's terrible...."

"I don't really remember it. So I'm fine."

He could feel his own skin tingle by simply imagining what this human had probably been through.

It was a quick trip home, Violet noted how dark the Devildom was. Good, she hated bright lights and the sun.

"Ugh... I don't believe this. Of all the rotten luck. Why should I have to look after some human? It's insulting, that's what it is!"

Violet raised her hand to slap the back of his neck, but after an internal argument, she pulled herself back.

"That rotten bastard.... does he really think he can scare me into doin' whatever he wants?"

Nevermind. He's just salty cause he had no say in the matter.

"Just so we're clear...it's not like I can't say no to Lucifer, okay!? I only agreed to babysi- er.. watch you, because... um.... Anyway, it doesn't matter!"

"If you keep bringing it up, it sounds like you're scared of your big brother."

"Well, for your information, I am NOT."

Violet nodded and he pushed the door open.

"This is the House of Lamentation. It's one of the dorms here at RAD. Well, it's more reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo, and others take every chance they can to insult me, call me scum saying I'm a money-grubber, and stuff. But I'm an officer of the student council same as them. The elite of the elite. The top of the RAD social pyramid."

"I can tell. Otherwise, Lucifer wouldn't have entrusted you to care for the Princess of Canada if you were incompetent."

"Princess of where?"

"Canada. Like, above America?"

".....There's a place like that?"

"It's the second-largest country in the world!? How does one forget that!?"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Dude?! You cannot be serious!?"

"Anyway, I ain't calling you princess ya' hear that!?"

"Then I'll summon my beaver babies to eat your brains out."

"I think you're missing a few screws...."

"You telling me? Honey that's a well-known fact!"

He cringed and shook his head. "Weirdo. But listen. If you want to survive a year here in the Devildom, you'd better listen REAL close to what I'm about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you.... run away. Either that, or die."

Violet nodded, and was about to speak, when the loud voice of yours truly interrupted her.

"How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.", the violet haired, yellow-snake eyed boy stormed over.

Are you approaching me? :D

"D'ah! Levi..!"

Levi....

"As in Leviathan?"

"Yes, he's the Avatar of Envy, and the third eldest of us brothers..."

"Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die."

OOF!

Violet felt that.

Little siblings.

" _Ni maumivu gani._..", she mumbled to herself. Such a pain.

"You need a little more time? How much more?"

"A little more, okay?! A little more means a little more!"

"You've been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon."

Two hundred whaaaaa? Violet's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Hey, no! It's been 260 years! Get it right, Levi!"

The two started bickering, and Violet's stomach really wasn't having it today.

"Princess Violet wants to see her room ASAP. She would also like a meal.". she said cutting them off.

"Princess? Pffft LMAOOOO! That's stupid!"

"Your stupid."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"N-no im not!"

"You don't sound very confident."

"I am confident!"

Violet laughed and shook her head. "Seriously! You're not! We stan that though LOL!"

Levi pouted and looked around, noticing what Violet meant whe she called him stupid.

"..Wh.. dammit, Mammon! That ass...he ran off! Do you realize he used you as a distraction to get away from me. Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice. I'll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you'll ever meet... a total lowlife. But still, it was pretty dumb of you to let him use you like that."

"Dumber of you to let him get away."

"Wha! *sigh* This is EXACTLY why humans are-.... Wait a second. Humans, yes, that's it... Suddenly I've got an idea."

"Yeah, you can show. me. to. my. room."

"Listen are you free right now?"

" Are you even listening to me anymore? Do your ears have off switches?"

"Of course you are. You've gotta be, right?"

-Insert *surprised Pikachu-face.png*-

"You know what? Never mind. Either way, you're coming with me."

Great! This one's DEAF! Amazing! Wonderful! Stupendous!

" _Ni maumivu gani_!"


	6. Stupid Otaku

"You can stop dragging my arm now. I have feet."

What a lovely tour I had! Bitch dragged me up a flight of stairs and across a carpet by one arm. THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A PRINCESS YOU IDIOT!

"What's that now? You want to know why I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I closed the door?"

"NO! NO! I DON'T! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHY YOU CREEPY SNAKE CHILD!!!!"

"I am not a snake child!"

"You're what I say you are. And you are a creepy snake child."

"Wha! I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO IM NOT!"

"Well, gee. You don't have to yell. Why am I here anyway?" Violet asked picking up a thick hardcover book. "Holy shit, is this TSL? My mom loved this series! It's crazy rare! I can't believe people still read this."

Levi was completely dumbfounded. This simple looking human knew about THE TSL? How is this possible? No! It must be some kind of joke! 

"Y-you know TSL?"

"No shit sherlock."

"T-that's so cool! Who's your favorite character?!"

"Ohh, that's hard. I think, the sixth lord. But goddamn I love the second and first Lord's interactions LOL. They're so hilarious! And when the second Lord's lover got frozen over I DIED with laughter. I think somethings wrong with my reactions LOL. The way they totally didn't give Henry a love interest got to me. I mean like, love is frickin overrated man."

"....👁👄👁...."

Not only did this mere HUMAN know about TSL, she totally RANTED for two minutes straight about dumb things the second lord did. He just couldn't accept this....

"Stop! I didn't bring you here to pretend you know about TSL."

"=_=...... So then why the fuck am I here?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't there's any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag. It's very important you understand this so ill say this one more time. Mammon is a **hopeless, worthless, scumbag!** ", he exclaimed angrily. "I lent that scumbag money and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won't do it. I wish I could force him too, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is Mammon is the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try I can't stand a chance against him."

"That sounds like a Levi problem. #cantrelate."

"You want to know how Mammon and I first became enemies?"

"No."

"Well it's a long story, but sure. I'll tell you, human."

"It's VIOLET."

"Once upon a time-"

"Yeah, that's boring. Aight, imma head out. Your annoying me."

"Hey! Don't move more one step!"

Violet raised a brow and lifted her foot slowly. His eyes trailed her leg as she did. "Your. Not. My. Mom. And you cant tell me what to do!" She exclaimed dashing out of the room laughing.

"Wait!! I'm not done with you!!! Just listen to me!!!"

"Naww man! You weird!!!"

"No, I'm nottt!!!"

"Areee toooo!!!"

Violet ducked behind a corner and sighed. What was wrong with these demons? A weeb and a money-loving tsundere? Better yet, was this even a game?

"Found you!"

"S-h-i-t!"

"You have got to help me!"

"Whyyyyyy!!!!"

He explained what happened with his stupid figurine from some show. And how Mammon got it but refused to give it to him. So he wanted it and went to pretty much steal it back(?), questionably(?) but Mammon didn't take care of the doll (who was still in the box???????) and he got mad and tried to attack him but a sleeping naked Mammon pile drove him to the ground?????? What kind of anime shit-

"You've seen how fast he is yourself, haven't you? No one aside from Lucifer and Beel has that speed. But,", there was a little shimmer of sheer evil in his eyes. "If, say, a human-made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service....."

"Yes.....?"

".....then he'd have to whatever that human told him too. Which means that if you make a pact with Mammon and then ordered him to give me my money back?"

"Nothing will happen until he actually gets your money back you man-baby. Money means work, and unless your planning on making him work by force then I cannot see you getting that money back. You've spent the past 260 years sulking over that shit. Go work for yourself and stop relying on other people. Because it do be like that. And as much as work does not spark joy, we gotta do what we gotta do. All in all, I have a question?"

"You want to know what a pact is?"

"No. I want you to get off me. I dislike being pushed against anything by a man that isn't my husband and i am contemplating seriously to castrate you right here and now. So please take ten steps back before i act out the actions playing in my mind."

Funny how just saying a few words could scare a man so badly, this one actually made her laugh. Possibly his poor weeb soul being so close to someone of the opposite gender made him feel weak or maybe just stupid.

"Thank you! Finally, someone listens to me! So this pact thing, if I ask him to call me Princess he'll have no choice but to do it right?"

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Why would he want to give your money back?"

"......."

"Great! So I do the pact thing, you get your money back, and I get to be called Princess. It's a win-win dontcha think? Anyway, I think it's time you showed me to my room. And gave me SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"Uh.... okay."

Violet's work was done for the day. This was exhausting.

"Good morning my love. How was work?"

"Trying as usual. Aren't you at work right now?"

"I was at work. Now I'm in hell."

"Is it weird that I completely believe that?"

"No, not really. But I do need you to pick Akihito up from school."

"I'll set my alarm. Should I contact your boss?"

"Don't actually. That asshole's the reason I have to leave Aki at home alone in the first place. I'm sick of going to work early for no reason."

"Hell yeah! Tell them!"

"Haha."

"None can beat my totally _'badasu'_ wife."

"You know it! But ill let you go back to sleep now okay?"

"Sure. Aishiteru my Violetta."

"Skh- Of course, you do ya' two-foot chicken."

"Stop being a sassy mommy and leave me be."

"Okay, okay, Isamu. I'll talk to you later. Tell Aki his Mama said hello."

"Yeah, sure. Matta."

Violet hung up and let herself fall back unto the bed. Did he seriously say he believed her? Well, that's not surprising. Isamu had the tendency to act like a complete moran at times. He lives in his own fantasy world still. A children's doctor is and will always be the perfect job for his scatterbrain.

Violet pulled her ring out of her pocket and slipped it over her finger. She wasn't allowed to wear jewelry in her workplace. Her colleagues had all kinds of fun names to call her when she did. 

Wear a skirt, that's too long. Too short or tight and she's a slut. Pants are for men, suddenly she's trying to hard to be a man. You just can't win in this world. 

Her phone vibrated and she opened the messaging app. The little dumb conversations these demons had, were strangely comforting. But of all she was tired. She had a long day of yelling and running, and as usual, people not listening to a word she said. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
  



	7. Levi did it

Violet's uniform, which she had the option of tailoring to her own likes, wasn't much different than the male uniform. She probably wouldn't be able to wear the jacket in a few months. And it got cold down here so she would most definitely have to wear more layers.

She could hear two students talking about her as she walked up the steps. They probably were up to no good. She was too tired to deal with them.

The two of them started approaching her and she scowled.

"Hey, you there."

"Who me?"

"Yes, you. What's with the scowl haha!"

"It's my business what I do with my face. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I won't judge. Your name is Violet right? And ill assume this is your D.D.D. It slipped out of your pocket."

"No, it didn't. You pulled it out with your magic or whatever. A cute diversion. But thank you."

He nodded, surprised she had noticed at all. What did he expect? She was a full-time mother after all. (And seriously, black moms have eyes on the back of their necks.)

"My name Solomon. It's nice to meet you, Violet."

"Like-wise. I assume your human too. Are you a wizard?"

"A sorcerer actually. I'm surprised you noticed."

"I'm a dinosaur. I've seen more than I should of the world."

"I can relate to that all too well. Class is going to start soon so ill see you around."

Violet nodded and the sorcerer walked away.

Hopefully, he couldn't see her hands shaking behind her back. She had been scared to death. 

_"It's fine Vio. You're not in any danger. No one's going to hurt you."_

One could only reassure themselves.

"Good Morning, Violet.", the sudden calling of her name startled her, and she spun around nearly hitting Lucifer in the face and falling over. "Calm down! It's just me.", he exclaimed grabbing her arm and helping her stand straight.

"Sorry. I'm just tired."

"That's understandable. You're still new here. Try not to get eaten before the day is over. That would mean more work for me. I saw you speaking to Solomon a moment ago. Try not to make a habit of associating with him. He is not one to be trusted."

"I wasn't planning on it. But I am curious. Where's the washroom?"

"Straight down that hall and to your left."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

As if Violet would waste her precious time to help an idiot get his money back from his equally idiotic brother. This seriously was not her problem. 

**SO THEN WHY WAS SHE TURNING AROUND!?**

"Umm, Lucifer? I do have a question. This is going to sound absolutely random but I wanted to thank Mammon for showing me around yesterday. Does he happen to have anything important to him that he cherishes a lot?"

"That would be money. If you took all of his money away from him, what else would be left in his life? Nothing."

La **Oof**

"Money can take a lot of different forms, of course. But regardless of the form, as long as Mammon has money, he'll spend it. There's no limits with him. So, in order to impose limits of my own, there's a certain form of money that I've frozen in his case."

Well great. Now she had gone and gotten herself involved with these idiots.

"Hi, mom!" The small boy waved excitedly to the camera.

"Hello, Aki. Are you behaving?"

"Maybe~ Turn that maybe into a yes, please. Don't give your dad any unnecessary trouble. How's school?"

"It's okay. But I got a bad mark on my spelling test so my teacher is letting me do it over."

"You're kidding me! The mighty Aki did bad on a spelling test!?"

He giggled and smiled. "Yeah, I studied the wrong words. But I got three out of ten right!"

"That's good. Hopefully, you do better tomorrow. Mommy has to go now. I have school tomorrow too."

"Oh! That's cool!"

"It sounds cool. Go sleep and don't stay up playing any games or ill tell your dad to put them away."

"Okay, mom!"

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

Now he's home alone Such a brave boy.

Violet tossed a bit, her body was aching and she felt like a log. 

Her D.D.D. buzzed and she picked it up.

**"You say Lucifer mentioned having frozen something? Are you absolutely sure that's what he said?"**

_Ni maumivu gani!_

**"=_=. No. He totally DIDN'T say anything REMOTELY close to that. Because I'm an idiot."**

**"You could have just said yes. Anyway, come to the kitchen right now. Don't tell anyone what you're doing. I don't what them to think that i hang out with some human normie."**

**"That makes two of us. You're a pain in my royal ass."**

She sat up and left the room, strolling down the hall towards the kitchen.

From down the hall, she could hear someone noisily eating and sighed.

"Beel? It's past midnight go to **SLEEP**! I can hear you chewing with my door closed and it's keeping me awake."

"Oh. Sorry...."

"It's fine. I'm meeting Levi in the kitchen anyway. Don't ask. It's a long story. I am curious though, I never met your younger brother."

Beel lunged forward and grabbed her arm with one hand, gently covering her mouth with the other and shaking his head. "Don't you **ever** mention him in front of Lucifer. Just so we're clear, I'm not going to tell you anything either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did. And don't bother asking any of my brothers either. No one talks about **him**. Even though he's our brother....." His tone softened, as well as the strong grip he had on her arm. Violet relaxed, he was probably trying to do more good than harm. "....we have to treat him like he doesn't exist.... It's not right. But since no one can defy Lucifer..."

There it is again. What kind of a tyrant was Lucifer? Violet understood the aspect of discipline in the home but she was actually a tad bit worried about what went on in this house.

"You know what? This isn't any of your business. I'm leaving. I've already eaten everything there was in the refrigerator now anyway......" His voice trailed off as he looked down at Violet. Something was wrong. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Her legs gave away and she fell, covering her mouth and breathing heavily. Beel didn't know what to do. Up until now, humans were nothing more than weak, extremely edible creatures that crawled around on their little planet. This was new. And he didn't like it.

"I-im fine! You can go! Please!" she leaned on the table and shooed him with her other hand. "Just go!"

He hesitated, but then remembered the faint smell of a poisoned apple he has found in Lucifer's study, and his worrying ceased.

Violet relaxed as soon as he left the room. He had scared her more than anything when he grabbed her arm. 

_"Violet your an adult now. You cant have petty fears like that anymore. They won't get you anywhere."_

"..psst..hey!"

She looked around and pinched herself.

"Ugh! It's you!"

"Why did you tell him we were meeting here?!"

"Why would anyone care about the boring-ass things you do?"

"............"

Violet shook her head and stood up, opening the freezer.

"Oh! That's the ice cream Satan hid from Beel about a century ago."

"Stop flaunting how old you are.", she shoved her hand deep into the back of the freezer and pulled out a jagged rock-like frozen-over credit card.

"So he wasn't lying! It really was frozen!"

Violet rolled her eyes and lifted the ice onto the table.

"We should put it in the microwave to thaw."

"That's the second dumbest thing I've heard you say all day. You can't put a credit card in a microwave. It's going to burn out. The waves will fry it and it would be useless."

"That would probably not be good....."

"No kiddin'."

"Geez. What are you two even doing up so late?"

All hail King Mammon. He has arisen.

"Wait..."

"Levi did it.", Violet said taking a step aside as he pulled the block of ice back out of the instant hell.

"Is that GOLDIE!!!!?????"

Levi definitely did it.


	8. Goldie

"Levi you idiot! How could you do something so stupid?! You're dumb as a stump, ya know that?!"

"Hmm, are you SURE you should be talking to me like that Mammon? After all, IM the one who found the credit card Lucifer took from you. So do you want me to give your card back?"

"You'd BETTER! .. Um.. I mean.. yes... please. Please give it back, Leviathan... sir."

Violet stiffened and laugh as she watched Mammon fluster, trying to softly persuade his younger brother to give him his card back. 

How cute.

NO!

NOT CUTE!

She understood the fighting, but a speck of dust could probably turn this household into a war zone so she refused to underestimate them.

"-I want you to make a pact with this human."

"VIOLET!"

"Whatever."

"Right, a pact, fine. I'm more than happy to do whatever you..." And then it hit him. "...wait, WHAT!? Why d'ya want ME to make a PACT?!"

⏩

fASt forWard beCAuse auThor-chAn is a Lazy BITcH and IS SicK of Levi and MaMmOn's CONSTANT bicKerinG

"Hey, you shut up! And you, human!"

"I swear to god-"

"Violet..... What're ya thinking, lettin' Levi use you like this? Are you stupid? Go on, say something!"

Oh, how the tables have TUUURRRRNEEEEDDDD!!!!!!!!

"Make a pact with me Mammon. Please. As much as I really don't this, your the only one who I feel comfortable with in this house. And you listen to me. You should be honored the princess of the North has taken a liking to you."

"Like that's going to... Make me change my mind...."

Violet fluttered her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

"Or I could just ask Lucifer to do it. He seems more reliable anyway-"

"Fine! It's not like Lucifer would ever help you anyway. You're a real pain! You know that?!"

"Hehe. Yes. Yes, I do."

Violet could feel a slight burning sensation on her neck. She glanced at her reflection in the base of the sink and smiled. The pack mark had covered up her scar. 

"Thank you, Mammon. I appreciate it. Now. You are to call me Princess Violet!"

"Ugh! You can't be serious! I ain't calling you no princess ya dumb- ugh! Whatever! Stupid Princess! I'm going back to bed! Don't bother me!"

Violet did a little dance before going off to her own room. Now, all she had to do to get him to listen to her was tell him to shut up. This pact thing was useful.

"AHAHAHAHA mmph!"

"Shut up and eat.", Violet growled shoving the bread into Asmo's unsuspecting mouth. 

"Pfft! Lol!"

"You want some too snake boy?"

"No ma'am LMAO!"

"Hehe! How can you be so grouchy on a good morning like this?! It's just too funny! Haha! Mammon's such an idiot."

"Asmodeus, tone it down. If he hears you we will never hear the end of it."

"He won't. Besides, Mammon isn't much of a morning person anyways."

"Yeah but still...."

"I still can't believe it. Even if it is that idiot Mammon... To think a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact,"

"Pf..hehehe."

"I hear you laughing Satan! I know you think it's funny, too!"

Violet covered her ears and rested her head against the tabletop. She had a terrible headache, and possibly an ear infection. 

The laughing and Asmo's annoyingly high-pitched voice was irritating her more than ever.

"Violet. You should try this. It's really good."

"Thanks, Beel. But I'm not hungry."

He frowned and looked down before looking back at the meal in front of him. "Your eating for two."

"Ugh.", she nodded and smiled weakly. "I know. I just can't eat anything right now."

Beel, who was once again questioning his actions, stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Violet. If you had a choice, which one of us would you forge a pact with next?"

"You obviously. So that the next time I tell you to shut your face hole, you actually will."

"Oof!"

Asmo frowned and stuck his nose up, "Well, your loss."

"I seriously doubt it."

"Here. Try this." Beel was back. She took the bottle from him and gave it a questioning look. "It's a protein shake."

Violet smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Lol! Look who it is!" Levi exclaimed as Mammon walked into the room with a frown.

He ignored the little group and sat down, serving himself and picking at his food quietly.

"Good Morning Mammon. Did you have a good rest?" Violet asked as she turned to face him.

"No, princess."

"LMFAO!!! Princess!! She was actually serious about that! HAHA!"

"Shut up! It's none of your business what I call er'. Like you think you're so great...."

"Pfft-"

"It's not that we think we're so great."

"No, not at all. We just think you're a complete and utter fool."

"HEY, that's even worse! Don't treat me like I'm stupid!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that's one thing that's not going to change."

"Nope~!"

"What the hell are you two? Regina George and Heather Chandler 2.0? Give him a break for once.", Violet mumbled. Her headache was starting to go away slowly.

"Yeah! And what's with Lucifer sticking Goldie in the freezer like that? Was that supposed to be some kind of dad joke? If it was, it was a pretty bad one. He might not be a dad but he's old as hell so I shouldn't be surprised if he's a fan of em'.", Mammon laughed.

"Hahahaha!" the sinister deep tone of Lucifer's 'not-so-happy' laugh silenced everyone but the unsuspecting Mammon.

"Haha! Man, I gotta stop laughing so hard. My stomach is hurtin'! But you gotta agree, Lucifer is pretty old, isn't he?"

"Omae wa Shindeiru, Mammon-kun.", Violet said clasping her hands."

"You think?"

"D'AAAAAAA! YA CAN'T JUST SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Violet looked away, in fear that she would say something that would probably make this situation much worse.

The loud clash of plates was enough to know what was going on.

"..Ow! Hey, what's the big idea!? You didn't have to hit me THAT hard!"

"You know, he's so stupid that it's almost sad."

"Mmhm. I can't believe he's actually our brother. It's almost like we're being punished or something."

Violet stood up and swiftly left the room. It was stifling. Both, being in the same room as so many unfamiliar men, and the insults. It hurt, even if she wasn't the receiver. 

"Stupid. They act like they're all that. As if! They're nothing like me. Ha! I don't need them!"

Mammon shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned. Violet had been in a nasty mood this morning. He could hear her cursing from his room. He really didn't care, but, he was worried. 

"Hey! Violet! Ya' can't just walk off like that. I can't keep an eye on you if ya keep runnin' off like that.", she was leaned against a wall quietly staring at a photo in the staircase. "Hey. We should get going."

"I have a confession to make.", she said leaning off the wall, "I'm terrified...."

"Wha?"

She took his hand and he could feel her body shaking. "I'm terrified of...men..."

"Ya' should have said something before. Do you want me to stay with you today?" She nodded and he sighed. "I'm doing this cause I'm feelin' generous today. Ya' hear that! Like I would ever be nice to a human."


	9. Violetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time
> 
> She does get hurt
> 
> Did i mention the mild violence?
> 
> Gotta update the Work summery again
> 
> PAIN all i know it PAIN

"Mama! Baba?!"

It's easy to lose your parents in a crowd. It's even easier in crowded places like downtown Toronto in the middle of the night. For the small immigrant 8-year-old, it was twice as scary.

Loured out of the crowd by an equally lost looking child. She herself was confused. But when the strange group of men suddenly approached her asking if she was alright, Mosi was scared.

And her fear only got worse when they dragged her away, silencing her so she couldn't call for help. She couldn't understand or speak their language.

In the opposite direction, another child was in the streets. Another immigrant. But he was an islander, born in Japan, raised in the North. His family expected big things from him. Being the youngest he was pressured to keep his grades up. "Stop being childish!" He hated that phrase. He wanted to be free. So he left.

They would meet. He would hear her agonizing scream as her skin was burnt. And he would go to rescue her. Without knowing, he saved her life.

"Hey!" The small boy had no idea how to help her, but he had to try. "I am Jakie Chan jr. And I am here to kick your ass!" It's not like he could beat the older men. But he had taken down kids twice his size and was confident in his skills. Getting into a stance as the men laughed and mocked him.

He was fast, moving quicker and more swiftly than the men. He wanted an opening for the young girl to escape. But she was in shock and refused to move.

Her shirt was familiar, and as the flickering streetlight came on, he recognized the cute yellow body of the well-known Pikacho from the equally well-known anime and yelled as loudly as he could "Go!".

She understood, even if she didn't know what he meant. She had heard the phrase many times in her shows and animes, quickly hitting the man holding her with a glass bottle she had gotten her hands-on, and running as fast as she could.

His job was done, making his exit was easy, sprinting down the street and running towards a large crowd, scared as hell but he did it.

They lost the two children in the chaos of the night.

But they found each other.

"What's your name?"

It was a question many had asked,.but she could not understand.

"Hmm. You don't speak English do you?" He pointed to himself and smiled. "My name's Isamu.", then he pointed to her.

"Mosi."

"That's a pretty name. I am 11."

She looked at his two hands held up and nodded. Putting up nine of her own.

"I'm older than you. That means I'm your Senpai."

"Senpai?" She knew the word.

"Where do you live?"

She didn't know. Nor could she remember.

"Do you have a number you could call?", he pointed to a payphone and she nodded. Pulling a notebook out of her pocket and giving it to him.

He reluctantly paid his dollar and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Do you have a daughter named Mosi?"

"Mosi? Oh! Mosi! Is she with you!? I didn't even notice she was gone....."

His family would have if it was him.

"Thank you. We will come to get her."

"Sure."

He hung up, somewhat of an unsettling feeling in his gut. How does one forget about their own child? Even if he had parents who wanted more of him that he could give, they always looked for him if they were separated.

This girl, she didn't speak a lick of English. But she was alone, with a stranger, and probably scared to death.

"Mosi!" The woman ran over with an angered expression. She yelled at the girl for a while before dragging her away.

Isamu shrugged and started walking back home. He decided that, being cared for too much, was much better than not being cared for at all. And he didn't give the girl much more thought until much later.

"Haha! But on a serious note. Have you guys seen Violet from the track and field club? She's crazy fast."

"She's weird though. I don't think I've ever seen her hang out with anyone."

"She's only in grade 9. Give it some time. If you're so worried how about you go talk to her or something Samu'?"

"I can get anyone to talk. Just watch me."

The very social third year knew what he was doing, but the feeling of nostalgia hit him as he came face to face with the tall, short-haired girl.

"Mosi?"

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know my name?"

"Wait! You don't remember me?"

"I wouldn't ask who you were if I didn't know who you were dumbass."

"Well geez. You don't have to be so harsh. I am Jakie Chan Jr."

"Oh, you. Well, this world is too small.", she said waving him off.

"Wait. I ain't done talking. I thought your name was Mosi? Did you change it?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Uhhh, I saved your life once?"

"...Go away..."

"I've been told I can be a real tail sometimes. Sis, you're stuck with me. Whether ya' like it or not."

"I regret everything."

"Aww! Come on!"

And he kept bothering her.

Each.

And every.

Day.

And now they're married. Violet herself was still confused as to how that idiot lured her. But he was the only man that didn't make her feel uncomfortable or scared.

And the only person she called family, who truly cared about her.


	10. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio likes Simeon.
> 
> I like his shoulders.
> 
> :)

"Violet, don't I scare you?"

"No. You don't."

Mammon nodded as he helped her up the stairs. "If ya' happen to get into any trouble call me kay?"

She nodded and walked into the classroom. 

And as usual, the gossip of the morning had already started. Mostly about her pact with Mammon. 

"Huh. Whenever you make an important announcement, the demons couldn't care less. But rumors.... they really do spread like wildfire.", Violet turned to face the slim built man. He had a peculiar look, with dark grass toned hair with turquoise tips. "Just when I thought the uproar about the new exchange student from the human world had started to subside some, now they're all freaking out about this."

"Come now, don't say that Barbados. Actually, I'd say the gossip is a good thing. It means all eyes will be on Violet. Which makes it harder for any demon to go after her soul when no one's looking."

"Yes. Since Mammon's not doing a very good job as a guardian."

Violet rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out, poping her wireless earbuds in. She was thinking of maybe fiddling around with that game idea she had been working on with Aki. An RPG game for younger kids that help them learn how to speak new languages, the idea was something he had thought of himself. With enough work, even an adult could learn how to use it. Of course, when she pitched the idea to her boss, he said it was a waste of time and passed it off. 

A game like that would have been helpful for kids like Violet who had to learn English on their own, or older people who want to sharpen their language skills. 

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned, face-to-face with the peculiar man she had seen talking to Lucifer and Diavolo.

"I suppose we haven't met yet. My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honour of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine.", she was a bit surprised with how polite he was. And how lightly he carried himself. What a breath of fresh air. 

"Barbatos is a smart and talented individual., so much so that I wish I could trade a certain brother of mine for him instead.", Lucifer said with an annoyed expression.

 _"And I wish I could trade you for him instead. But alas. I have no say in the matter."_ , she mumbled to herself. Whether he heard or not was none of her concern.

"Well, as for your brother, in the human world, it is said that a truly talented man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them secret."

Yes! Take some notes son of the morning star!

Mental note:

Become friends with the pretty butler. He's a breath of fresh fucking air.

"Yes, but then again, an incompetent fool doesn't have any actual talents to begin with."

........T_T........ just give up......please......

"Well, I've heard it said that the most thick-headed child is the cutest.", Diavolo exclaimed and Violet shoved her buds back in. Nope. This conversation was too hilarious. But she had to admit, Mammon was cute.

"...Stop it Diavolo. It's troublesome enough having him as a younger brother. But my child? Him? I don't even want to think of it."

"Ah, but I notice that you didn't deny the part about him being cute, did you?" a new voice? "If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers, you're without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer."

"HAHA! You seriously just read my fricking mind! Pfft! oops. I said that out loud.", Violet smiled at the milk-chocolate-skinned newcomer. His smart-ass comment had her already taking a liking to him.

Lucifer cleared his throat, "Is that meant as a compliment Simeon?"

_(A/N I find it how cute it is that people pronounce our baby's name wrong. It's Si-mee-on. Use Google Translate or whatever. The 'Si' is pronounced as it is in Sit and Simple or Sin. Not as in Sigh or Sight. No hate against people who pronounced it the other way. It happens lol.)_

"Pff- of course not! Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He's taunting you!"

Another cutie! And this one gave off "Bad bitch" vibes.

"Ah, I see you've brought your chihuahua along with you."

Kay that's just mean!

"I am not a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that demon?!"

Saying demon the way they called her human. Have some of your own medicine Lucifer.

"Well, what do you expect? I am a demon after all.", he bent down, hands on knees, and smirked. "Now then, stop yipping at me. C'mere boy...shake! Who's a good boy?"

Violet frowned and stood up to approach Lucifer. But as he got back up again, she felt small and backed down. 

"Violet, allow me to introduce you.", Diavolo's deep but calming voice called, "This is Simeon. He's an exchange student from the Celestial Realm."

"Celestial realm... Like heaven? So he's an angel?"

"I am. It's nice to meet you, Violet. I've heard a lot of rumours!"

"And this is Luke. Let's see, your a Chihuahua was it? Or are you an angel?"

"Wh....! Diavolo, now YOU'RE getting in on the act too?! I am not a chihuahua! I am an angel!"

"He's just teasing you Luke.", Violet smiled. "I think it's pretty obvious how majestic you are. And," she moved closer and whispered, "I think you're much cuter than a chihuahua. And much nicer than any of the demons I met. Don't take them too seriously. It would be a real pain if you did and wasted your time yelling at those idiots to stop."

Words she wished someone had said to her as a child. If she had known that fighting was the worst way to solve her problems, she could have been walking down a different, maybe even better path now.

"It's nearly time for the first bell to sound.", Barbatos said, glancing at a clock on the wall. 

"Yes, your right. I apologize for any trouble we've caused, Violet."

"It's fine. I enjoyed the talk.", more like she enjoyed listening to Simeon roast Lucifer. 

She noticed Lucifer glance in her direction, somewhat of a disapproving look on his face. As if she cared what he thought. 

Her D.D.D. buzzed and she picked it up, a message from Isamu.

_"Hey hey! So I wuz walking inside with Aki and hrd this purring right? And I uh, maybe, took in a cat family of three in. Pls don't hurt me qwq. They were the cutest shits in the WORLD! And I couldn't help it. Someone abandoned them in our trash. So.... This is Yuki, Kurro and Tsukki. Aki gave them names. You can probably guess why."_

The picture attached showed three small kittens. The first, and smallest had snow-white fur, the second black as the night sky, and the third a greyish fur. Snow, Black, and Moon.... Aki better know how to spell those three words when she got back! In BOTH English AND Japanese.

_"I don't know what to do with the two of you. You can keep them for now. But I swear when I get back if you're emotionally attached to any of them and they are still in the house I'm throwing hands big time."_

_"Okay~ Love you Mosi Mosi! I'll try and find them some homes qwq. Maybe we could keep one at the hospital for animal therapy."_

_"Samu, people have cat allergies."_

_"Ik!!!! Stop being a pessimist Viooooo!!!! Aight. I gotta go to work now. Aki's asleep."_

_"That's good. Have a good night."_

_"Hai! Love you!"_


	11. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is so troublesome smh   
> She should know better 
> 
> ╰（‵□′）╯
> 
> Poor Mammon has to deal with all her issues. F in the chat for him =.=

Violet looked up from her screen, jumping back when she noticed Luke still standing in front of her.

"Oh? Do you need anything?'

"Never trust a demon."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Especially if that demon is Lucifer."

"I'm listening...."

"He's a monster and a brute. He is uncivilized, immoral, and also... a sadi... sad.."

"A sadist?"

"Yes, exactly! He's the most sadistic of all sadists. I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students. So you've been warned. You get what I'm saying right? Okay."

Lucifer in specific.... Why him? Like, he's a huge asshole.. but the one to fear should be the leader of this place... not some second-in-command vice-president of a school club. 

As always, the day went by quickly. And she didn't have time to stop and bicker with Levi or Asmo that afternoon. Violet was still trying to get used to the new timezone she was living in. 

Sleeping was even harder now that she was always hungry, or when she felt too tired to try and sleep. And she couldn't keep any solids down so her meals had reduced to digestive cookies and tea. Or some kind of shake that Beel had left in her room, which she appreciated.

"Psst. You awake?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

Mammon opened the door quickly and closed it behind him. "Listen, not like I care about you or anything but.... here...."

A large basket of fruits and small nuts and barries. 

"Aww. Thank you, Mammon. How did you know I like this stuff?"

"Err- Umm, I just knew! Haha! Now go to sleep! And don't sneak out or anything. Lucifer might catch ya."

Violet nodded and he dodged out the door. He was fast.

But, she was known for being stubborn. And that voice she had heard earlier was bothering her. After a few minutes, she got up and left the room, making sure to lock the door behind her incase her guardian demon came back around, assuming he would.

 _"Haha! Look at you, Violet. If you get into trouble blame yourself."_ , she mumbled, glancing around. She found herself in the dark hall with a spiral staircase.

"Violet."

"HOLY MOTHER OF SATAN! What are you!? A fricking creeper?! Announce yourself like a normal being for my heart's sake!"

"Go back to your room. This isn't a place for humans."

"You're here, so I could tell as much. Good Night Lucifer."

Yeah, not tonight. 

She turned around and started walking back to her room, but turned into another hall. It seemed nice outside. She had never really enjoyed the dark scenery of the Devildom. 

It wasn't too cold. And the road was quiet in an eerie way. She shoved her hands deeper into her pocket and sighed. 

Walking long distances wasn't that hard for Violet. She, after all, was her school's running champion. She still did track once a month. and she chose to walk to and from work instead of driving since her workplace wasn't that far away. 

There was a fork on the end of the road. Neither of the signs was in English, so she just walked down a random street, taking a picture of the road sign in case she got lost. 

It was stuffy in that house. She didn't have a problem with the number of people. It was them, all being male that bothered her. She couldn't find anything about any of Mammon's brothers that made her feel at ease like he did. And she had stopped comparing him to Isamu a while ago. 

Violet stopped walking and looked up for the first time and looked around. She decided this was far enough, and turned back around. This was the freest she's felt in her life, aside from the day she moved out of her parents' home. Even then, they didn't live very far from her and always called. But here, there was no one to stop her from doing what she loved, or to taunt her.

"Dear? You're out late.", she turned to face the elderly woman walking beside her with a cane. When did she get here? "Can't sleep?"

Violet nodded and the woman smiled. "I sometimes come on walks when I feel uneasy. It helps cool my mind."

"Your quite young, but it seems you've had your fair share of troubles."

Violet smiled sadly, "Yes. Most of them, things I wish I'd forgotten. If I could redo the way I lived my life for the first ten years things might have been easier for me."

"Life throws things like that to test you. To see if you're strong enough to go on after it's all over. Not everyone is as strong as us."

"I guess so."

It's not like this was the first time she had heard those exact words....and the woman was familiar....

"That mark, the burn on your neck? How did you get it?"

What? Violet touched her neck and furrowed her brows. The mark had disappeared when she made a pact with Mammon. How?

The woman reached forward to touch her, but Violet was violently pulled away.

"Get yer dirty hands off my human ya witch!" 

"Mammon!? When did you-"

"I thought I told ya to stay in your room Princess? How the hell did you end up here?"

"I-"

He picked her up and jumped, curled horns appearing on his head and the leather jacket phasing into the black straps of his demon outfit. Violet hadn't expected any of this, and it was overwhelming. She held unto his body as he landed, right in front of the house. She looked up, his bat-like wings drooping and flapping. It had been a while since he'd flown with them.

"Stupid wind.", he muttered, putting her down and patting her head. "This time you'll stay put." He jumped back up, and in a flash, disappearing again.

After a few minutes he walked back, a blank expression Violet could only interpret as boredom.

"You can't just drag me off without reason like that Mammon! And you could have dropped me! Whether it looked like it or not I was scared shitless! What did you even do!?"

"Matte! Calm down wouldya? At least let me speak.", he leaned forward and touched her neck, with a more serious expression, before flashing a toothy smile and walking off. "You're fine. Don't worry about it. And.... don't tell Lucifer about that either....."

"Was I in danger?"

He nodded. "Hurry up and get inside!"


	12. Violet :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-chan is a dumb dumb
> 
> This chapter originally included an image of Vio but Ao3 doesn't like it very much.  
> So theres a link instead :3

Wanna know how I ended up deleting this Work? Simple. I was trying to upload this thing, but my clutz self accidentally pressed "Delete Work" instead of delete chapter (I was trying to get rid of an annoying draft (╬▔皿▔)╯) I hope Vio knows how much trouble she's caused me. （︶^︶）  
  
I even omitted part of her ~ _tragic~_ backstory cuz I was feeling nice. Now I wanna add it back (ノ｀Д)ノ   
  
I'm crazy lol.

[Violet (Or what she looks like anyways)](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Po3ta8Rg_3SWMRGK4lvQFNAva4qSsktnWKOFj9RKtLUl7HMuLW3u2o5X1WGbgq8oOeS-l8eYgKajhcnpoRPpbfUYEu1vWipC-ONPZuDtznzm2Kk0mEpWuLZVG58DqbPlETSB6KA-aNkwlLdCxn4BACrk5d4RMlEqyWGcXd1QZmbP1XVLBjapH3jA7Zut9vPAda_TyAO2K2AiJChQWRkEIPmd4PLNVmhEJy1s53PWbJ9PX9k0Ah0SECh0UEKVGHJUcG6SW7xs9aQQEpuTDz4TkXhcOrG1dZm-9vluY3-LNL1JDqOCNvC8yrhZaK-AsJAz66yEtdm92uwhCXP4oKIQzyh-0hVagt9g3Z_AlSDzdOJKq2u1hLV6I1U-4LyX8T0aPl2Eo8mOZZ9H7qSGntNGAvsWhZyKhP8SJVlRGLf9YEIlGNkAbJGI3AdvN3gdWdTxp5h_KgaR2UqIVQajzqrMJYy-1LfwXt6X11-jzJtXy6PUgeJaRonukyXrYdgO9Phv-giVqWIV_QJX0Lp-4ptKZCR8UfeevqWzHgRxz0TNJ4rfGjFzXzgp3sl2cHpiygIl0lQMVBa6eVTwPrWu0d7AAa30TldxTIdc8pBgojl-LlAXmORTszXmeFGudLMeEIFL8by1MYBXfzxKpfwXTkpkCDbEpVp6SMOWC4w5mDwJUEqPgcu9EUuCwmLphu6mnf4=s568-no?authuser=0)

Nearly forgot.   
I used picrew :P   
  
<https://picrew.me/image_maker/332600>

Note: If a chapter is less then 1200 words expect a second update. It feels kinda like a cliffhanger to leave something so short like that []~(￣▽￣)~*

Seems like Ao3 doesn't like the image. Oh well. Someday.


	13. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no Canadian Princess. Violet is a fruad.

"Samu. Can you see the mark on my neck?"

"No? What happened?"

"I don't know. It disappeared a while ago. Someone asked me about it recently, but I don't know how they saw it."

He spun around in his chair and balanced a pen on his nose. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, the second oldest guy here, the one I said was in charge of me?"

"Mhm."

"He made some kind of demon contract with me. And I felt something on my neck. When I looked there, the scar was gone."

"Hmm. Was it like a spell or something? Can't demons do that? I mean like, it wouldn't be surprising. From what you said they seem pretty powerful. "

"I'm still shook you believed that story."

"Why would I not? Your not that creative."

"I feel insulted."

"Good~ But you should ask-", the familiar loud sound of a department paging Dr. I. Madoka, "Ugh. They're calling me down. Some kid's gone mad. I gotta go."

"Sure. Have fun."

He rolled his eyes and hung up.

Mammon sighed, "Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning having to look at your face while I'm tryin' to eat my breakfast. To us demons, eating a human-like you is a special sorta treat, understand?"

"So you're saying, it's like eating chicken. But you also have a pet chicken who's sitting right beside you eating the same food your eating. I'll strangle you for making my one time hunger disappear. Where's Beel anyway? I haven't seen him this morning."

"Like I would know. Speaking of Beel, that reminds me. He went and ate the custard I left in the refrigerator-the one I was saving for later! I told him NOT to eat anything that had my name on it! Ugh, I'm gonna kill him. Hey, pay attention when I'm talking to you dunce! Or do those ears of yours not work!?"

Violet pushed his face away as he ranted and glanced at the door at the back of the room. 

"I am curious. What's at the top of the stairs?"

"HEY, I TOLD you to LISTEN to me when I'm TALKING to you! I was trying to tell you about Lucifer's fee- .....Wait, what stairs? Are you talkin' about the stairs that lead up to the attic? Oh, man, there you go again, stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong.... Now listen, do you know the secret to getting people to tell you stuff? Go ahead, tell me."

"Proper manners."

"Sure, I guess that's important too. And actually, If ya know that, you oughta show me more respect! Now listen, manners are important, sure. But there's somethin' even MORE important, isn't there?"

"Money?"

"YES! Wait..... you tried to climb those stairs didn't you? And Lucifer caught you."

"Ahaha~ Maybe? Soooo, you planning on helping me or?"

"Nope."

"Mammon. Tell me how to get rid of Lucifer so I can get up those stairs or ill tell him about what happened last night."

"Your crazy, ya know that?"

"Well durr~"

"Fine.... You know that series Levi likes?"

"Tale of the Seven Lords!?"

"Yeah... that one. Anyway, you need to get your hands on a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack for that Tale of the Seven whatsawhoit."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yup. If you have that, you can use it to distract Lucifer no problem! Don't ask why, cause I've got no idea why Lucifer's interested in something like that either. But if you wanna climb those stairs, you're gonna have to start by gettin' your hands on that soundtrack."

Violet smiled and stood up. "How fortunate that I know someone with a copy of that soundtrack. I'm sure a certain someone probably doesn't even know this, but my mother was part of TSL's producers. The only problem is that the copy is old, and there is only one known device on earth that can play it. And it's in a museum in England. Something, a certain snake is bound to have......"

Violet grabbed Mammon's arm and smirked. "You're coming with me. Whether you like it or not."

It's not like he could fight her either. And it wasn't as bad as having nothing to do.

"Hey! Stop running like that!" he exclaimed pulling her back.

"Dude. Seriously? I'm a sprinter~ Running is what I do. Which room is that snakes' own again?" she passed it and Mammon sighed.

"Hey! Princess! Pay attention."

"Yeah yeah!", she turned back around and stood beside him in front of Levi's door and raised her fist to knock.....

"Haha, princess! I thought you couldn't sound any dumber, I guess I was wrong."

"Hey! I'm not dumb! And I said it's none of yer' business what I call 'er! Where are you anyway?"

"You're making too much noise Mammon. Would you do me a favour, and NOT stand outside my door being loud? I'm in the middle of watching the best scene of 'The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon girl.'"

"Levi we need to talk to you. Get off your ass and come to the door!"

"No."

"See?" Mammon said, his tone a bit softer than before. "See? What'd I tell ya? He won't even open the damn door for us."

"The Magical Ruri Hana sucked ass."

"WHAT!? I bet you didn't even watch it! Don't just go putting your mouth into anything like you know what it is! Stupid normie!"

"Says the ugly snake boy! I bet you don't have a copy of the TSL soundtrack!"

"FYI I do!"

"Bet it ain't autographed."

"......."

Ha! 

The moment where one anime nerd triumphs over the other. Is a truly beautiful thing.

"Hey, I was wondering who that was out here in the hall. So, it's the pair everyone is talking about...."

"Wha?" Mammon and Violet turned around to see Soloman walking down the hall. She quietly grabbed onto Mammon's jacket and tried not to make it look obvious that she wasn't fond of Solomon. "What do ya mean by that?"

"I'm referring to the rumor regarding a certain human by the name of Violet. A human who looks very ordinary, but has already managed to make a pact with a demon. Despite having only just gotten here. Apparently, this demon must be a real idiot-"

"You're mistaken. A pact is a contract. There's nothing wrong with wanting to secure one's safety in a place you're unfamiliar with. It's like having a bodyguard. The guard isn't stupid for doing their job. With the same knowledge, Mammon isn't an idiot for making a pact with me. He made that choice on his own. And I have a name,"

Mammon rested his large hand on Violet's head and smiled. 

"Princess Violet of Canada!"

And once again, she ruined her own badass moment.


	14. Lady of Emptyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with food is weird. Why have a pet chicken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is over. Yay!  
> I hate Christmas with my heart soul and beautiful mind but Merry Christmas for those who do celebrate it.  
> (Bleh >:P)

"Access denied!"

"MY FOOT!"

"The secret phrase is periodically reset."

Mammon groaned when she started yelling, scratching, and hissing at Levi.

"Stop screamin' I can hardly hear myself."

"DON'T TELL ME TO STOP SCREAMING! THAT ASSHOLE DISRESPECTED ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND HIS UGLY ASS NECK! I'LL-"

"Maybe you should come back after you've at least watched TSL on DVD."

"Okay.", the feral human had quickly calmed. She even had a questionable smile on her face. Mammon wondered if Levi had broken the poor being.

"You know what irritates the shit out of me? When people who annoy me act like there all that. Who the hell told you that your a bigger nerd than me, ya snake-eyed, big-mouthed, fuckin weird hairstyled degenerate. Mammon. You'll help me right?" she said, giving him what he could only assume was her version of the well-known puppy eyes. And from where he stood.... they were.... pretty cute.

So he agreed. Blindly may I add.

"Yes! 12 mother fricking hours of TSL! I haven't done this since Aki was two!"

"12 hours!? We'll be up all damn night!"

"Yeah, and it's almost midterms. You must have a lot of free time, Mammon." Violet dragged the bag of Ketchup chips away from the soft giant, who had somehow managed to find her secret stash of one of a kind treats, hidden amongst her gadgets and books.

"No, I DON'T! ...Anyway, you're one to talk! What about you Beel?! You're here too!"

His face lit up, and the resting bitter face her usually carried along, completely melted. "A movie marathon means there's going to be popcorn!"

"Yeah, get your _grabby_ hands off my shit and find your own popcorn." He frowned and Violet's motherly instincts kicked back in. Giving in to his soft sad look and pushing a pile of her most prized possessions over to where he was sitting. "Fine...."

The tale of the seven lords... DVD volume 2.

"Though they represent two different species, the protagonist Henry and the Lord of Shadow bridge such differences to form a pact. Working together, they set a trap for the Lord of Fools, who falls victim to it. The Lord of fools is then driven off, chased up into the snowy northern country. It's there in the cold, barren wasters that he discovered the frozen body of his former sweetheart Geldie. He once loved her, before they parted...."

"Wh..seriously?! He's finally reunited with her, only to find out that she's dead?! No...that can't be! Can't he, like, use some magic or somethin' to bring her back to life..?!"

"I know right! But The Lord of Fools is the scapegoat of TSL. All the bad things always happen to him. There awfully funny. but he gets so much hate just for making bad choices. Even if it's in love for his fellow Lords."

DVD volume 5.

"The Lord of Flies faces a crisis after his country is invaded by hostile forces from another land. The opposing army isolates them, cutting off supply lines so they would starve. Hoping to aid his brother, the Lord of fools arranges for food supplies to be smuggled in. However, a long spell of wet, rainy weather causes all of the food he has sent to spoil. As a result, the lord id flies is beset by an outbreak of disease, on top of the famine they already face..."

Violet patted Mammon's head as he sobbed. 

"Don't blame the Lord of Fools...! He was worried about the Lord of Flies and wanted to help... That's all!"

"Shh, here. Have a tissue."

DVD Volume 7.

"In year 825 of the ancient era, the Lord of Emptiness leads a sudden rebellion against his eldest brother, the Lord of Corruption. Unwilling to forgive this betrayal, the Lord of Corruption imprisons him within the Tower of Shadow. In the farthest corner of the world. The other lords lament the fate that had befallen their youngest brother, but there is nothing they can do. For they fear incurring the wrath of the Lord of Corruption above all else."

"Seriously, what's wrong with them? They're brothers, aren't they? Couldn't one of them have done something to stop it from coming to this?"

"Just because their siblings doesn't mean any of them had the guts to stand up to their eldest. And even if they did... it's not like the damn tyrant would listen. He let his pride and anger get to his head and made an irrational decision that disrupted the people around him. The Lord of Emptiness probably felt betrayed too. When his elder brothers simply watched on when it happened. I'm sure he resented them for it. I know I would."

Something about the tone Violet spoke in made Beel's chest hurt. And it wasn't hunger. She had a sorrowful look on her face. As if she knew what it was like to be abandoned by her family. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling her expression gave him. 

Mammon had fallen asleep in her lap after crying over the last episode. Violet couldn't help but run her hands through his white curly hair, reminding her of her son after he had fallen asleep on a bad day. 

She glanced at Beel, who looked in the opposite direction before standing up and turning the tv off.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. Perhaps aware of his steady habit of holding his wrists. But that just alerted her more.

"No. It's nothing."

"Your face says otherwise. Is it something about me?" he averted his eyes and she pursed her lips. Figures. "When I was 12. My grandparents moved in with us. There were already 15 people in our home, another two meant I had to give up more of my space and time. Mom was hardly home, and my dad had early dementia so he was useless. I did everything. Worked, cleaned, cooked. My siblings didn't really like how much authority I had. Especially my brother. Where I come from, men are seen as superior to women. My name, Mosi, means firstborn. It's usually given to the first male born to a family. My father and grandfather have the name. My mother wanted to give it to me to break that tradition. But it just made my life hard. It didn't make it better than my brother was both bigger and stronger than me. And we were only born a few hours apart. He locked me in our attic. And whenever mom wasn't home he would constantly threaten me. I couldn't go to anyone else for help since they wouldn't believe me. My mother thought I was lying. I decided I didn't want the title of eldest anymore. So I legally changed my name to Violet as soon as I became an adult. I think it holds a lot more meaning behind it than a simple 'eldest'."

Of all the people chosen for the exchange program, why did it have to be someone like her? 

Violet was the type of person who people just wanted to protect. Was this how Mammon felt? It couldn't have been. He probably never heard this story. Beel shook off his feelings of attachment to the human and picked his older brother up. Saying his good nights, and leaving the room.


	15. Like a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homie challenges snake boy to a nerd battle

"Okay, so let's go over this one more time. You want to get into the attic at the top of the stairs. But Lucifer's standing in your way. So, you've got to do something about him. Which is why ya need the cursed vinyl edition of the take of the seven lords soundtrack."

"Naw, I need something to play it on. This one's a special kind. It was made in a way so that no ordinary machine could play it. Imagine how chaotic it would be if someone actually did. And...I wanna prove to that jerk that I'm just as much of a TSL nerd as he is.", she smiled. Violet touched the edges of her hair and frowned. "Damn. I gotta cut this thing again. My hair grows like freaking seaweed. Mammon what do you think? Should I cut it low or let it grow?"

He shrugged and she pouted. "It's weird when you don't have an opinion on something. Did you have a bad night or something?"

"No. I think you look fine either way."

"Figures. You sound like Isamu. For someone with too much to say, making simple decisions like waking up or going for walks are hard."

"Hey, human."

"Hey, snake."

"I'm NOT a snake!"

"And I have a name."

"Ugh, whatever! I heard what you're up to human. Seems that you're trying to suck up to me so Ill like you."

"Pfft! Puh-le-ze. I'll let you kiss my fine ass before I ever kiss up to someone like you. Besides, I never said anything to you."

"Well, I heard it from Lucifer."

"Lucifer? How the hell does he end up hearing every single thing that gets said around here?" 

"I swear it's like the walls literally have fricking ears. _And suddenly I feel insecure......._ "

"It's not as important as to how Lucifer knows. You know, I've heard it said the time a fool spends thinking is WASTED time."

"WAIT!" The two of them looked down at Violet with a confused expression. "You know what just came to me? The fact that I'm standing beside two idiots. But one acknowledges the fact that he's not all that smart and the other is living in a world filled with LIES. That and the opening to Tokyo Ghoul. I should listen to that song more often, to be honest. It's fricking lit. The fricking vocals!"

"Hmph! It's not fair!"

"I know right!"

"I mean that it's not fair that you and stupid Mammon have so much free time! I hardly have time to play any of my games these days. And that's not even included on the hundreds of anime I have to rewatch."

"Ah! I was waiting for him to say that. Levi's signature line: "It's so not fair!" Mammon sighed.

"LOL. Your Levi impression is pretty good."

"Shut up Mammon! You're an idiot."

"You know, Levi, you need to start showin' your older brother some more respect!"

"Yeah!" Violet exclaimed rolling up her sleeves.

"Whatever. I don't know what it is your plotting, but I'm not about to get all buddy-buddy with some human normie. Understood?"

"Murder is okay."

"What?"

Violet smiled and shook her head. "Nothing!"

"I'm not like Mammon. Get that through your head."

"And I'm no ordinary human. Don't underestimate my otaku ass."

"Don't go getting any ideas in your head human."

"It would seem your smol scaly brain can't comprehend the term "I have a name." And I'm kind of getting tired of seeing your face everywhere I go when I'm just minding my own freaking business. So, I challenge you to a TSL battle. If I win, you call me Princess Violet, give me the freaking cursed record player, and leave me alone." 

"Do you seriously think you could beat me in a competition involving TSL? Haha. That's hilarious! lololol As if id actually accept a challenge like that. I mean, I already know what the outcome would be."

"Sure. Your just afraid to admit that I actually might know more than you when it comes to TSL."

"Excuse me? What do you know? Are you seriously thinking that you have more TSL knowledge than me?"

"Yeah. I am. And you know what? You're a coward! Bets that you're just scared of losing to Princess Violet!"

"As if!"

"Loser!" 

"Normie!"

"Dumbass!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"Yeah, you're just scared ill win _neh_!?"

"FINE! I'll do it! But only to prove you're nothing more than a useless normie human!"

"Good!" She grabbed Mammon's arm and stormed out of the house.

_"AH! I sounded like a child! I don't even need to go to the damn attic! Now, look at what I've gone and done! Violet, you dug your own grave!!! Ni maumivu gani."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!   
> Over the holiday i had little to no time to do anything since i was finishing my Secret Santa present and helping to do other things. I wish all a wonderful new year. (2020 pt 2)
> 
> I'm not very good at writing chapters over 1500 words. Not sure why, when i do i gotta be in that mood if ya know what I mean.


	16. Coffee Crisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio gets intel on how to beat Levi  
> She gives Beel candy
> 
> Mammon wants to send her back

"Hello there, Violet. I heard what's happening. It seems that you and Levi are going to have a little competition.", Satan said as she walked past. 

"Oh, yeah. Hi. Something like that."

"....Are you hoping to find out what's in the attic room? Is that it?" Beel inquired and Violet crossed her arms.

"I don't care much about what's beyond the steps. What I do care about is my otaku pride."

"I see.... I'll let you in on a nice piece of information. Levi is the demon of **envy**. If you can work him into a jealous frenzy, he'll lose control of himself. Then he'll be guaranteed to slip up somehow, giving you an opening you can exploit. Just one thing though. If Levi does lose control of himself, your life will also be in danger."

Violet smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you. Although, if it was me, I wouldn't have let a sibling's weakness out to a stranger.", she said winking. "Hmm, here.", she pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket and opened his hand. "Figures you would like these. Aki and Samu can't get enough of them.", she slipped the Coffie Crisp bar into his hand and smiled. "I binge read the series a few months ago. It's on its eighth volume, so ill listen to some of the E-book in my free time today. I think I'll be fine."

"If you want to know what happens in the next volume you could ask Simeon.", Satan said.

"Thank you. I'll do that.", she nodded her thanks and continued up the stairs. Where was Mammon? They walked in together, but he disappeared again soon after that. She thought for a second, before clearing her throat. "Mammon! Come here." She wasn't surprised when he didn't pop out of anywhere. She sighed and continued walking, turning the corner and going into her classroom. The bell rang and she sat down, glancing at her phone and smiling. A quick message from Mammon apologizing for disappearing. Apparently, something came up. 

Mammon closed the office door and shoved his device into his pocket. Crossing his arms, with a serious expression. "We should send her back."

Lucifer sighed and closed his book. "I understand that you've taken a liking to the human, that still doesn't change what I said. She stays."

"You don't understand! It's obviously too much for her to handle. She's carrying a kid and is androphobic."

"That's none of our business."

"Isn't our job to make the human feel comfortable? Well, I don't like your way of helping her feel comfortable!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter Mammon. For now, go to class. The bell just rang."

Mammon grunted in a disapproving way and shook his head. "Fine. But don't expect me to go along with any of this. And I ain't babysitting her either."

"I would have never given you the job if you couldn't handle it. Do your best."

"Yeah, whatever."

Mammon turned to slam the door behind him, but instead let it click shut on its own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm alive~
> 
> And i finally started writing this again! qwq Finally.....
> 
> I self edit haha. Pain.  
> And I had some trouble with a part of the story I didn't like.


	17. The greater nerd... Whoops! I meant Otaku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce battle of words gets taken over by miss know it all and a SWORD

"Hey. If you keep scratching at the table like that you'll get splinters dummy." Violet looked up from the scratch marks she had engraved into the desktop and smiled. "So let me get this straight.. You're telling me Beel and Satan both gave you hints on how to defeat Levi? Ya don't say.... How VERY interesting... Well, ya know why they did that though, right? It's all because I'm lookin' after ya. You've got Mammon to thank for this!"

"Well, you get more respect than I did as the eldest. I guess your right."

"Wh..hey! Come on, it feels weird when you agree with me like that. I mean, doncha think you should've taken that opportunity to put me down or something?"

"Why would I do that? Maybe I'd say it to one of your brothers, but I'd never try and put you down Mammon. Can't be disrespecting my bodyguard now can I."

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, let's get down to business.", he said sitting down beside her and pulling over a sheet of blank paper. "You and me need to figure out what our strategy's gonna be with this Levi thing."

Violet dragged the paperback and smirked. "Done did. I already have my cheat card _fufu_."

"Err... okay?"

She pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it. "This little artifact is the only one of its kind. So now that we've reviewed my strategy, shall we go?" she stood up and held her hand out for Mammon to take. He nodded and stood up.

"Did you eat anything today? Not like I care or anything."

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I'm a grown-ass woman."

"You don't act like one."

"Bitch please!"

* * *

"All right everyone! Finally, the wait is over! It's time for Devil's trivia showdown, the quiz show that pits demon against human."

Violet stifled a laugh and cleared her throat. Now was the worst time to remember the dumb incidents. Like the time Samu got himself stuck in a tree. Or the time he wore nothing but his underwear to work and got scolded. _That was awfully hilarious though._ BUT SHE NEEDED TO FOCAS! Her otaku pride was on her sleeve. 

"Say hello to Violet!"

"Eh? Oh.", Violet pulled unloosened her tie and smirked. This was her OP anime moment " ** _Watashi wa anata o oroshimasu._ **I'm taking you down snake boy."

Levi should have realized that he might be on the same grounds as Violet. But he didn't. F in the chat for our poor soul.

"You binge-watched the DVDs ONCE. That's it!"

"Yeah yeah whateverrrr! Say that after I kick yer' ass!"

"Serving as judge for today's competition is our very own Demon Lord himself, Diavolo!"

"Hello there everyone. Good to see you."

Ah yes, this was interesting. A bunch of school leaders getting dramatic over a simple book series quiz. 

"Now, say hello to our guest demon, the always famished Beelzebub! For his appearance fee, he requested to be compensated in cheeseburgers. How very Beel of him..."

"Nothing beats one of Hell's Kitchen's special cheeseburgers. They age the cheese 4000 years for maximum flavour."

Cheese sounded pretty good right about now. 

"Violet! For the first question. The seven lords are all brothers and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the-"

"Lord of Corruption, Lord of Fools, Lord of Shadow, Lord of Masks, Lord of Lechery, Lord of Flies, and the Lord of Emptiness. My son could have answered that."

"I haven't finished the question... but I guess that answers it." 

"Oh come on. Violet said it herself, anyone could have gotten that right."

"Then maybe my questions shouldn't be so damn easy but nooooo I'm a dumb human who can't do shit in your eyes. Fine by me. Being underestimated is nothing new."

"Okay, Leviathan. In what year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue Palace for his imaginary mistress?"

"Year 693 of the ancient era."

"Simp.", she muttered under her breath and Levi frowned.

"He was passionate!"

"He was damn creepy that's what! Only a mad-man would build a whole damn palace for his IMAGINARY mistress. HEAk she wasn't even his lover or his wife, no no no. She was his MISTRESS! How lowly and stupid is that?! If I was her I would have left a crazy loser like him. Of course, if I was her I wouldn't exist."

"Heheheh. This is shaping up to be quite entertaining, isn't it, Lucifer?" The prince laughed quietly.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking, Diavolo."

"All right! Violet. Question number two! What does the Lord of Flies love to eat more than anything else?"

"A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese. So basically a glorified cheeseburger. Jezuz, these questions are making my brain hurt."

"Back to Mr. Reliable himself, Leviathan! Here comes question number two!"

"In the tale of the seven lords Volume 3, page 724, what does the Lord of Fools say in the fifth line from the top?"

"Money is my dearest friend and closest companion. It's everything to me. The blood bonds I share with my brothers are like the weak. wispy threads of a spider by comparison."

"Oh, the irony. A spider's silk is five times stronger than steel. The Lord of Fools loved his brothers but refused to admit it out of stubbornness. Who was the one who helped out the others when they were in a tight spot? Oh my Gucci! It was him. Flexing on the Lord of Fools is so dumb. He might act like a total ass but compared to his jerks of brothers Lord of Fools isn't so bad. Hmph!"

Asmo sighed and shook his head, seriously, did she have to make a comment on everything Levi said? "This is a question regarding the fifth lord. Who does he love more than anyone else."

"There is no one who rivals him in beauty and grace. The narcissistic fifth eldest, the Lord of lechery. He has eyes for no one above himself."

"Wow! You are absolutely right! I like him, he sounds like my kind of guy."

"That worries me...."

"Come on! It's my turn now!"

"Leviathan, you have gotten every single question right. But prepare yourselves, because question number three is coming at you! In Volume Four, at exactly 159 minutes and 35 seconds in, what is the Lord of Masks holding in his left hand?"

_"A flower, from the carnivorous grodoodle plant the lord of corruption had grown. Petty much."_

"He's holding a flower from a carnivorous grodoodle plant, grown by the Lord of Corruption."

"It's not that hard of a detail to catch. I mean, it's even mentioned in the book itself that the Lord of Masks had taken to destroying his brother's garden out of anger. And, it's a meme-worthy pose, everyone, where I'm from, has seen the meme at least once. Anyway, I realize my questions were the easiest crap I've ever heard before. So I'll just do this and get it over with.", she glanced at Mammon who smiled. "My secret weapon! Shoot. I left it in my bag. Be right back.", Violet quickly hopped down from the platform and picked her bag up, rummaging through and grabbing the small silk sack she was keeping it in alongside an older, longer rectangular case. As she walked back she could hear Levi laughing and Asmo's confused commentary.

"So, what could this trump card of Violet be?! Let's find out...!"

Violet smiled and sat down on the edge of the table as she gently unwrapped the box, spoiling the next volume of TSL for the poor mega nerd with her sweet as honey voice. He might not believe a word of it, nor did she expect him to. 

"Lies, all of it! Pure hogwash! Don't think you can fool me by making up random stuff like that!"

"Hmm, Actually. Violet doesn't appear to be lying as far as I can see."

"Levi, you know as well as I do that Lord Diavolo has the ability to discern whether someone is telling the truth.", Satan remarked and Levi snarled.

So, he's a demon lie detector... mental note to never lie to Diavolo. Levi seemed a whole lot shaken up about what she had said. Violet leaned back, crossing one leg over the other with a self-satisfied look on her face. Her hand gently rested on the sheath of the object still tucked carefully in the long case, as she gently traced the markings engraved into the silver of the scabbard. 

"And this, she gently picked up the sword and unsheathed it. Resting the flat side on her thigh. "The original model used in the first film. Henry's sword and scabbard."

"All right, um.. Okay. I suppose that settles who the true TSL nerd is..." Asmodeus said cautiously, glancing at Levi.

"I won't stand for this. Your nothing more than a mere human! You don't have the right to even look at that artifact much less touch it! It's not fair!"

Violet's smile faded as Levi's powerful aura filled the room. Branched horns growing from the sides of his head, and his long whip-like tail flicking off of the floor, waving cunningly like the tail of a mighty sea serpent. The black diamonds fading unto his skin as his outfit changed from his casual school uniform to his infamous demonic outfit. He was angry.

"Wh-whoa, calm down there, Levi...!" Mammon exclaimed, slowly making his way towards his brother. 

"No.. no. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIIIIIS!"

"Uh-oh..! Violet, run! Get out of here!"

She had already sensed the urgency of the situation, slipping off the table, and accidentally knocking the box over unto the ground. 

"Violet! Look out!"

If it wasn't for the sharp pain in her abdomen she could have moved faster and gotten away. Her foot tripped over the box and she fell on her side, hitting her head and grabbing the sharp end of the sword which sat centimeters away from her lower body.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bad habit of putting babies in danger. Something is def wrong with me. And to think my dream is to work with kids.......


	18. What a pretty fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What you got there?" "A KNIFE!" "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Violet!" Mammon knew he couldn't make it in time, but he still had to try just a little further. There was something strange about the smell of blood despite the fact that Levi had yet to touch Violet. Lucifer jumped in between the two, also in full form looking down at Levi with eyes that could kill.

Mammon couldn't care less about the other two. Something was wrong and Violet had stopped moving, he walked around them and froze in shock. She was still aware, eyes open and focused on the sharp sword tip in her hand. He threw it to the side and reached forward to help her up.

"D-don't! You can't move me! I'm fine.", he nodded and sat back, letting her sit up on her own, but gently holding unto her arm. "Crap. I think I had a concussion. My head hurts.", she glanced down at her leg and bit her lip. Leaning her head on Mammon's shoulder for support. 

"Is she alright?" Lucifer bent down beside them.

"She said she is....but," Violet dug her nails into his arm, as if to say that she didn't want Mammon to say a word to Lucifer. "Nevermind...." She sat back and smiled weakly. 

"I'm fine. I'm worried about _mtoto_."

Lucifer nodded and stood back up, going over to Diavolo to speak with him about something.

"Ay, princess. You sure your alright?"

"N-no. It's not my first time. Aki was supposed to be born a twin. I lost his sibling a few months in. I'm so careless. I can't even carry a child without something going wrong. Useless. I should have just stayed to myself."

"Hey, you ain't useless. Didn't ya say you got a son? Er.. how old is he?"

"Six."

"Right. And, you work too right? What kind of jobs do you do?"

"I'm the assistant to the branch manager. But if it was up to me, I'd become an engineer or a game developer."

"So you're into technology and stuff. That's pretty impressive. What kind of games?"

"Learning games. Like, games that can help people learn things. Maybe a different language, or something educational."

"Why don't ya start making the game?"

"Because humans suck. Even in the first world country, I live in, being a woman in a predominantly male field is hard. You're looked down on even if you're talented. It must be nice to live freely without having to worry about who's going to sabotage you next. I've been assaulted more times than I can remember from men who wanted me to talk to the boss about getting them a promotion or raise."

"So then why didn't you quit?"

"It would be too hard to find another job. And if I quit....... my family would make a big deal about it.", she held her head for a moment before falling over into his arms.

As she did, Diavolo walked over and rested his hand on her forehead. "She'll be alright. Don't worry too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so mad while writing this chapter that I wrote complete non-sense that wouldn't help the plot and ended up scrapping the ENTIRE thing. Here, take this shortened version of what I originally wrote. Down in my tears.
> 
> Also, whilst I'm a huge Beel simp, I have the urge to just write angst.  
> (Trigger Warning?)
> 
> Idk, like Beel eats a human in front of MC  
> or Beel just having a hard time and ends up irritated  
> or something bloody idk.
> 
> What's with me and wanting to torture my comfort characters?


	19. Cute Sneke Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home girl makes a friend?
> 
> (Toy Story's theme song starts playing.)

The familiar scent of a Lavender insense was the first thing Violet woke up to. That, and her blurry vision of the world spinning around her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, opening them again slowly. She felt something heavy on her leg and reached down to see what it was, recognizing Mammon's fluffy hair and sitting back. She touched her head and winced, then touched her stomach. Had she lost another one? She still felt pregnant. That was the worst part about it. She noticed a piece of paper in his hand and bent forward to take it.

'You're fine. It was a threatened miscarriage. The baby is safe. Make sure to rest properly and avoid engaging in too many rough activities.'

Violet let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the room.

She slowly made her way down the hallway, trying to remember where exactly Levi's room was again. 

"Violet? Shouldn't you be resting?" 

"Uhh. You never saw me."

Beel shook his head and shoved the wrapper of whatever he had eaten into his pocket and stretched his arms out.

"What? You want a hug?" He stifled a laugh and shook his head. 

"I was offering to carry you."

"Oh. Well, I'm not opposed to being carried every once in a while."

"Where were you going?"

"To apologize to Levi. I was kind of an asshole."

"Levi's always like that. I don't really get why though. I kind of get why he would get upset at you. I wouldn't like being spoiled like that either. And he's really passionate about that show."

"Yeah yeah. Stop rubbing it in. I know. It's just, I felt kind of insulted. To be honest, I hated TSL growing up. My mom was so absorbed into it she was almost never home. But she would read the story to us before we went to bed at night, so I ended up looking forward to it while hating it. Kind of stupid."

"But you seem pretty passionate about it."

"Useless artifacts like that old sword? I'm a simple woman. My life for the past 6 years has been nothing but work so I got excited when I had nothing to do and got carried away...." Neither of them said a word for a while, till the awkward silence was broken by Levi running down the hall towards them. 

"Hey! You! Human! I called you didn't I!"

"I have a name."

"Yeah, whatever. Beel, put them down!"

Beel leaned forward and waited until Violet was fully grounded before he let her go. 

"Thank you Beel." he nodded and turned, walking off into the direction of none other than the Kitchen.

"Finally. Jeez. Ugh. Come here."

Violet followed Levi into a dome-shaped room that could be easily mistaken for a greenhouse. 

"Right. So, do you know why I called you here?" Levi asked sitting down beside her.

"To... eat me?"

"Huh. Good guess. You're sharp. The truth is that I was planning on doing that until a minute ago. Because I won't stand for anyone else being a bigger TSL fan than me. It's unacceptable! And what's worse, you're a human, a weak, insignificant one at that. It just totally defies belief."

"Pfft. You're cute."

"I-I'm not cute! And I didn't come here to- nevermind. Look. Here's the thing. You remember why we decided to have that competition in the first place right?"

"Yeah. And you told me if you won you would make a pact with me."

"That little trump card you pulled was a real dirty trick...."

"Sorry haha."

"But a promise is a promise, after all. It really kills me to do this... it makes my stomach churn. But, I'll keep my end of the bargain. I'll do it. I'll make a pact with you.", he said with a smile.

"You really don't-"

"I made a promise! What kind of demon would I be if I couldn't keep a simple promise like this?"

"Oh. Well, okay then."

"Hmph..."

Violet could feel the back of her right-hand burn lightly and glance down at the slow fading orange pact mark on her skin.

"..So, what's all this about anyway?"

"Uhh. Hmm. How do I put this without sounding shady as hell? I want to borrow your record player."

"AHA! I knew it! I knew no one would actually WANT to make a pact with me. Not like this is surprising or anything."

"Hey hey! Don't get the wrong idea! I was going to ask you before but you didn't want to talk... and I wanted to apologize for being a cheat. You can have the sword if you want."

"Wait seriously!? You would give it to me!?!"

"Sure. I don't have a need for it anyway."

"So then you don't need the record player?"

"Oh.... how many record players do you guys own?"

"A lot."

"So then I just jumped to conclusions and fucked myself over again.....ahh whatever! I'll drop by your room later to give you the sword."

Levi nodded and stood up. 

"Oh, could you walk me to Lucifer's room? I'm still not used to the layout here."

"I guess it's not too much of a hassle. His room is close to here anyway."

"One more thing.", Violet said as she stood up. "Call me princess."

"Okay? Princess..... That's weird..."

"I really didn't ask your opinion, sir."

He showed her to Lucifer's room and left. 

The door opened, and Lucifer looked down at her.

"Oh. Violet. Come in."

She nodded and took a step into the room. Looking around, and wondering wtf happened to whoever the skeleton holding up the room belonged to. 

"Go ahead and take a seat. You're still not feeling well are you?" He sat down across from her and took his coat off, resing it beside him with a smile. "Today was quite the disaster, wasn't it? But despite all that happened, you should know Levi's not normally like that. He may be a high-ranking demon, but he's quite harmless by nature. Try not to hold it against him." Violet nodded and rested her hands in her lap, gently tapping her fingers on her leg to calm herself down. Even though Lucifer seemed to be aware of her fear and was trying to look less intimidating, the fear of someone knowing her weakness made her feel insecure. "So, tell me, what brings you here at this hour?"

She stretched her arms across the table and jumped when Lucifer gasped. 

"Wh..! Is this what I think it is!? Oh, I apologize for startling you. I see. This is why you wanted to make a pact with Levi, wasn't it? Do you realize what it is you've got here, what this represents?"

She shook her head, and he smiled. Gently taking the record from her hands and caressing the cover. "I don't imagine you would. This isn't any ordinary soundtrack. There's quite a history to it. I don't have any particular interests in the tale of the seven lords as a story. No... What interests me is the person who served as the first composer for the TSL movies."

"T-the man who killed himself."

"Yes. The final song he wrote before his death-"

"Was meant to be used in the scene where the Lord of Corruption puts a curse on the heroes! But they decided not to use it, since the composer had killed himself. So they saved it but never released it to the public. My mother told me this story."

"Your mother?"

"She was one of the people who helped work on the movies. She knew the composer well. This record is the one she got from him herself. Our family believes in bad omens, my brother gave it to me on my wedding day."

"Is that so?"

"I'm used to it. But despite this being a cursed record, here I am. You can have it. I don't want anything like that anywhere near me again."

"Thank you. We'll consider it payment for saving you earlier. Still, I really do appreciate you bringing this to me. I think I'll spend tonight savouring every last note of this music here...which means I probably won't be able to bring myself to leave my room tonight. You see, we demand can't resist temptation. When there's something we really want staring us in the face, we have to have it. That's simply how we are. Right now what I want is to stay up all night listening to this record. I can't help it. I have to do it. But..." Violet pouted and looked away. "Don't think this means your free to climb the stairs to the attic, Violet. That place is off-limits."

"Yes, **daddy**."

"Pardon?"

"Goodnight."

"Same to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeches*
> 
> YOU GOT A FRIEND IN MEEEEEEE!  
> YOU GOT A FREIND IN MEEEE!
> 
> WHEN THE ROAD LOOKS ROUGH AHEAAAAAAD  
> AND YOUR MILEEES AND MILEESS FROM YOUR NICE WARM BEEEED
> 
> I'll keep it warm for you :)  
> (〜￣▽￣)〜〜(￣▽￣〜)


	20. They call my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homie meets the baby of the family

Violet let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the room. She did notice Lucifer had tried his best to not make her seem uncomfortable, but him knowing about her fears was even scarier than having to come face to face with the man. She scratched his head and ran her hands through her thick curly hair. Stopping near the staircase.

Lucifer obviously didn't want her to be there. It didn't seem much of a threat..... Maybe she shouldn't. She really shouldn't... But....

"..Violet"

She could feel shivers run down her spine as the voice she had heard countless times tickled her ears. Was this the reason she was here in this game? She had never seen the game's plot before so couldn't say. Taking a step forward, and up unto the first stair.

"Finally, no one is going to stop you." They were right. For once... No one could stop her... "Now's your chance to climb the stairs." She shouldn't.... "Come..this way, Violet." But her feet moved on their own. One, then the other, until she was at the top. 

She looked around the spotless hallway, noticing a cage-like door to the side.

"I knew you would be the one person who'd be able to find me.", the man stood higher than she did. With sleepy eyes that seemed familiar, and long untamed hair that lazily dropped below his ears. He wore a comfortable-looking outfit and held a cow print pillow under his arm.

"Who are you?" she had to ask. Was he dangerous? If Lucifer had indeed locked this man up then there must be a good reason for this right? But she remembered the little angel's warning words.

"Who am I? ...That's a good question. I forget the answer long ago, myself." She was skeptical.... Very skeptical of this being. He had a human appearance. But his calm demeanour was anything but. Most humans would have already tried to escape, and what's with the totally unnatural eyes and hair colour? There would be no reason for Lucifer to even keep one in his custody, besides herself. He was either a demon, which was highly probable or another angel. 

"Are you an angel?" Depending on the answer he gave, she would know whether to help him or not.

"An angel? If I was, I might not have ended up here in this situation. I'm a human, just like you. A demon imprisoned me in here a long time ago, and I've been stuck here ever since. It was Lucifer. I'm guessing you've met him. Well, that demon is the one who locked me in here."

He lied. How did he know who she was in the first place? With those eyes, he most definitely wasn't a normal human. 

"I'm begging you, Violet. You've got to get me out of here.", his tone dropped. He was sincere. She took a step back. "I'm asking for your help."

"N-No. I can't help you."

He shook his head and leaned on the door. His shadow cast in a strange way so that it fell over her as she stood in front of the wall. "Are you afraid of the demons? Are you thinking that if you help me get out of here, they'll seek revenge on you?" No. They didn't even seem to know he was here. If it was so, there is no way any of them would have even helped her. Especially someone like Mammon. "Well, no need to worry. As soon as you set me free, I'll send you straight back to the human world. You've got to admit, that's not a bad deal, is it? Now, you can't open this door. Neither of us is capable of that."

"Is it sealed with some kind of magic?" she was surprised to hear her own voice.

"Yes... In order to break this seal, you need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers. But they're not exactly nice folks. It's not like all we have to do is ask politely and they'll lift the seal. You must already know that, right? But you're a special case. You can make them do it."

"Why are you lying? Who are you, really?" That is what she wanted to say.... but she was afraid of what the unknown demon in front of her would do. "So you want me to try asking them?"

"Nono." he laughed, "There's no need to do that! Because you have the power to bend demons at will. What I'm trying to say is that you should make packs with these demons- all of them. You've already got Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, doing the same to the rest of them will be just as simple."

"How, do you know about me making pacts with those two?"

"That's not important.", his tone shifted briefly, but then dropped again. "What matters is I'm counting on you, Violet. Your the only one who can help me now. You're my sole ray of hope in this bleak, bleak world. You've got to start by gaining their trust. And you cant tell them you came here and spoke to me. Whatever you do, don't mention that. Let's see, you should start with.... Beelzebub. Yes, he'd be the best choice. You need to get close to him. I have faith in you, Violet, I know you'll get me out of here. So then, we have a deal. I'm counting on you, Violet." 

She quickly turned and left, covering her mouth and walking down the stairs. Sitting down on the floor as her body could no longer keep itself up. Again she had gotten herself into more deep shit. The feeling of immediate guilt hit her. She would have to lie to these demons and trick them. For someone, she couldn't even trust? 

She stood up, barely, and walked along the wall and into her room. Sitting down on her bed and sighing as she threw herself back. This was too much. She wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make an update schedule....  
> Aside from working on this, i have school   
> And they cancelled March Break so there goes my free time and sanity.   
> Plus I'm an admin on a IG blog and work on 3 other things online.   
> The pain......
> 
> Belph is the true shade.


	21. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words. Idk.

Violet sheepishly walked into the dining hall.

"Good Morning, Violet."

Lucifer's unusually chipper voice called. She was highly tempted to tell him about what had happened that night but didn't.

"I see your up late today. I take it you didn't get much sleep either."

"I was feeling a bit nervous actually. So I didn't get much sleep."

"I see...." His glare seemed to be a warning. "Let me give you a piece of advice. Focus on surviving here so you can go back home alive after the program ends. That's all you need to concern yourself with."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again....."

"Good to know you understand me.", he said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Mmm, this is amazing! Ahh...nothin' beats a fried scorpion sandwich with vinegar and tartar sauce for a late morning snack! In a bento box with all the fixings, of course!"

Violet spit her own food out and cringed. **Fried what?** She looked over at Beel who was quietly observing Mammon's palate. With obviously hungry eyes.

"D'ah!...Beel! St-Stoop it! This is MINE! Don't look at my food like that. It's like you're devouring it with your eyes!"

"I don't want it."

It's disgusting........ Of course, he wouldn't.

"...Hugh? Wait, what's that now?"

Why was that surprising? Mammon seemed genuinely concerned that his brother had not eaten.

"Nope. None of the above."

"All right, then what's going on here!?"

"I don't like your cooking, that's all.", the giant said with a smile and Violet wheezed.

"Wow, way to say somethin' super rude like it's no big deal, Beel. That really hurts, ya know! Actually, though, I DIDN'T make this. I got it from a witch who gave it to me as an offering."

Violet laughed and opened her phone. Although Beel didn't speak very much, he seemed to be able to voice his seemingly unwanted opinion for his big brother's food. That is until he found out it wasn't. Down the hatch, it went. Poor Mammon.

"Hey, Violet! Don't just sit there watching! Say something to Beel!"

"Beel, that wasn't very nice....."

"Yeah! Tell him! Beel are you listening!? Did you hear that!?"

"You know, it really could've used some pickles. The sandwich felt like it was missing something without them."

"No one asked whether you liked it, you idiot!" Mammon yelled pulling on Beel's arm.

"Hey there, you three.", the air-cooled the moment he stepped through the door. "It's so nice to see how well you all get along."

"Hello!" Violet's usually pursed lips spread into a smile. 

"It's nice to see you too Violet."

It wasn't long before Luke and Mammon started throwing words and Simeon parted them as usual. And Beel....... Well, it seemed he wanted to eat angel for dinner that night....

"So, what is it you angels want? I know you must want somethin'. Otherwise, you wouldn't walk up and strike up a conversation out outta nowhere."

Perceptive as always. Mammon could probably tell whenever someone wanted something. He was the avatar of greed after all.

"Ah yes, right. I almost forgot. We're actually planning to go on a camping trip soon, you see. We thought it would be a good way to have fun and get to know each other better. And that's why I'm here to **invite** you. We'd love it if you'd all join us."

"Wha? Ugh, so it's another one of your lame ideas. You always do this...."

"Sounds good to me!" Violet piped.

"Yeah, camping means cooking out.. Ooh, and roasting marshmallows..."

"I'm in!" they said together.

"That's great! Well Mammon, just keep in mind that we're going camping and you're invited. Uh-oh," his DDD started ringing, "It seems I have a phone call. If you'll excuse me, I should really take this. You three take care now."

"Sure...", Violet looked down at Luke, who looked her back dead in the eyes. Remembering his words she turned back to Mammon and glanced at Beel.

"Hey, fido. Shouldn't you be headin' off with your friend there?"

"...Hey. Don't you tell me what to do! As it happens, I AM leaving, yes, but **not** because you told me to.... Also, MY NAME IS NOT FIDO, OKAY?!" the little angel said as he scurried off.

* * *

Violet stared at the ceiling again. She was thinking about what the demon in the attic had said and had zoned out. 

"Hey, Vio? Your' phone's been going off. My break is over in a sec so I'm gonna go okay?

She nodded, then remember Osamu couldn't see her and sighed. "Sure. Love you. Bye."

"Bye...."

She picked up the DDD. A few messages from Mammon being a puss. She got up and made her way down to the kitchen. 

"Took ya long enough. Listen, when I call you, you need to come lickity-split. I'm hungry, and in a bad mood to boot."

"Oh wow. Poor you. Not like I'm literally growing a small human in my body and am not hungry 24/7. I get that you're in a shitty mood lord of the cranky but I seriously am not in the mood to deal with that today."

"Sorry.... Let's have a look inside the fridge and see what we can find......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO TIRREEEEEDDD!!!!  
> I wrote something for the twins' birthday ofc which includes Violet's baby.   
> uwu


End file.
